The A Team
by Jung Minrin
Summary: "Kenapa ada 'malaikat' cantik sepertimu yang berkeliaran di 'neraka?" YunKyu Story / Don't Like Don't Read (:


**A YunKyu Fanfiction**

**by**

**Jung Minrin**

**WARNING:**

**Yaoi, Mature Content (but it's safe for this chapter)**

* * *

Yunho menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya memandang jengah ke arah sekelilingnya, menyapu setiap sudut bar yang sedang dikunjunginya malam itu.

Siwon yang menyadari kejenuhan Yunho pun menyenggol sikunya pelan. "Ada apa denganmu ini?" tanya Siwon heran. Ia tahu betul bahwa Yunho sering melewatkan malam-malamnya di bar, hanya untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja seharian di kantor.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, lantas meneguk wine-nya. "Entahlah," balasnya. "Nothing special," komentarnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menduga kalau Yunho juga bisa berada pada batas bosannya. "Kau sudah bosan dengan semua ini, Jung?" tanya Siwon.

Yunho tak menjawab. Matanya tengah menatap intens ke satu sudut dalam bar tersebut. Sebuah sofa kecil yang sedang ditempati oleh seseorang.

Seseorang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari tangannya yang kurus dan indah itu saling bertautan. Kedua kakinya yang jenjang dan dibalut dengan celana yang ketat bergerak pelan, seperti sedang gelisah. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu nampak semakin indah dibawah suasana temaram di dalam bar. Dari posisi Yunho, ia hanya bisa melihat separuh wajah orang tersebut. Wajahnya nampak sendu, namun bisa membawa kedamaian pada hatinya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, membuat Yunho seperti ingin melindungi sosok itu. Bibirnya nampak kemerahan, menggoda Yunho untuk mencicipinya. Pipinya yang berisi, membuat Yunho semakin gemas.

Sosok itu memang sempurna di mata Yunho. Mirip 'malaikat'. '_Kenapa ada 'malaikat' cantik sepertimu yang berkeliaran di 'neraka'?_'

"Hei, Jung Yunho! Aku bicara padamu!" seru Siwon berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho pada 'malaikat' itu.

Yunho masih mengabaikan Siwon. Ia malah bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menghampiri 'malaikat'nya.

"Hei, Yun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon yang ikut-ikutan bangkit.

"Shut up, Choi Siwon!" desis Yunho. "I find something special," bisiknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon pun kembali ke atas tempat duduknya. Yah, setidaknya, ia tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan temannya itu atau ia akan mendapat amukan dari beruang itu. Ia pun kembali menenggak wine-nya, sambil tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho.

Yunho sudah tiba di samping 'malaikat'nya.

'Malaikat' itu masih tertunduk. Sepertinya, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho di sampingnya.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping 'malaikat' itu. Lengan kekarnya langsung merengkuh tubuh ramping itu (hal yang biasa terjadi di bar atau klub malam, bahkan untuk orang yang tidak saling kenal) "Hei, Cantik~" panggil Yunho.

'Malaikat' itu nampak berjingkat, namun tak lepas dari rengkuhan Yunho. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho. Kedua matanya menunjukkan sorot waspada ke arah Yunho. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya, berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Yunho takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini. 'Malaikat' itu terlihat semakin sempurna. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga sosok itu dengan suara rendahnya, "Sendirian saja, Cantik?"

'Malaikat' itu menggeliat geli. Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, karena trik sederhananya berhasil menggoda sosok dalam rengkuhannya ini. "Mau 'bermain' denganku, hm?" tawar Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang begitu seksi.

'Malaikat' itu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. "A... eumm..."

"Tenang saja, 'malaikat' cantik, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari 'neraka' ini dan menjanjikan 'surga' untukmu."

Dan 'malaikat' itu seolah tak bisa berontak ketika Yunho menariknya pergi entah kemana.

**TBC or DELETE?**

* * *

Gegara Kakak Dee yang hobi nyanyiin lagunya Ed Sheeran yang A Team, akhirnya Dee terinspirasi untuk bikin fic ini. Tapi ending fic ini nggak bakalan Dee bikin setragis lagunya. Dee nggak tega bikin 'malaikat'nya Yunho mati :'D

Pasti udah tahu kan, pairingnya siapa?

Kali ini, Dee emang sengaja bawa fic YunKyu di Rate M. Maklum, fic YunKyu yang rate M emang masih jarang, hehe.

Nah, selanjutnya, Dee serahkan pada readers. Lanjut atau enggak?

Love,

Jung Minrin

P.S. Maaf yang udah nunggu fic series Dee lainnya, karena Dee lagi sibuk UN, jadi belum sempet nerusin. Insyaallah, besok, aku bakalan mulai lanjutin fic lainnya :)


End file.
